The Magicians
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: The Dark Magician Girl has come. Will Faith's and Dark's relationship last? Sequel to The Little Elfin Girl. chpater 5 up! FINALLY!
1. Prolouge: A Nice Bath

Hello! I'm back and ready. ^_____^ I hope this will go faster than the last one and a little smoother too, maybe even longer. *shrugs* Dunno. It all depends on my reviewers and my will to write. ^_^ Meep! So on with the ever so short prologue.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I never do these things, and this is the only one I'm doing this time. Got it? YGO! Does not belong to me. If it did the plot would only have yaoi and Anzu bashing, not mention their original names.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
"Dark." The purple haired mistress poked the shoulder of a male magician.  
  
"Hmmm... Just five more minutes." He mumbled and rolled over, facing the girl.  
  
She giggled and tackled the man beside her. "Get up! You lazy- Omph!" Dark had her pinned under him easily. "I want to rest this morning." He said, a smirk trailing across his lips, but his blue eyes were soft.  
  
Faith wasn't frightened at all. He always did this when she tried to wake him up early. It had been almost a year since they had been together, the same for Lumi and Celtic.  
  
She sighed. "I give up." She said. There was really nothing she could do. He was stronger and in higher rank.  
  
"That's better. Now you can go get dressed and whatever you do in the morning then come wake me up." He kissed her forehead. "Okay?"  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. Dark let go and rolled over to sleep another few minutes.  
  
Faith shook her head and climbed out of the king size bed that they shared.  
  
Their room was extravagant. It was a dark blue, like the night sky. There was a huge dresser, cherry-wood, a mirror hung over it. The design on the sides of the mirror was beautiful. Swirls and dragon flames. Both of their staffs were lying beside a closet. Hers looked so small compared to his.  
  
She went over to the dresser and picked up a hair clip from a crystal box Dark had got her for Christmas. She picked up her necklace and hair tie. Then searched the drawers for her dress. She found it then walked into their bathroom.  
  
She turned on the water and slipped out of her nightgown, waiting for the bathtub to fill.  
  
As soon as it was done she turned off the water and slipped in. The warm water awaking her, yet making her want to sleep again. She sighed and let the water relax her and make her ready for the day.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice trailing.  
  
"How- how did you know I was here?" The male magician asked, mocking his surprise.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and looked at Dark. "I know these kind of things." She said, making weird gestures with her fingers.  
  
Dark chuckled and went to the sink and took out his tooth- brush and tooth- paste. He brushed his teeth and went for the hair- brush.  
  
The girl's purple hair floated in the water. She reached up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, lathered it up and washed her. Rinsing was the hard part.  
  
"Dark-kun. Can you help me?" She looked up at her lover with big eyes. "Please?"  
  
He sighed and nodded. "You need to take showers more often." He grabbed a pitcher and went to fill it with water.  
  
"But bath's are so much relaxing." Faith answered, like an upset child.  
  
"Whatever." Dark said. He came next to the tub and dumped the water over the bathing maidens head.  
  
"AAAIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, clutching her shoulders and standing up quickly.  
  
"That's cold!" She was shivering and reached out to grab a towel. Dark stood in her way, waving a finger in her face.  
  
"Nu- uh. Not until you've washed." He said, like a mother scolding her child.  
  
"Meanie." She said, still shivering she sat back down into the tub and washed.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
How'd you like? It wasn't much and didn't really add to the story line, but it as something. Just to let you know Dark and Faith's relationship and how far after it was from the last one.  
  
Just to let you know. This story DOES have a plot. I just wanted something to happen that morning. Okaies. ^__^  
  
Please leave a review. As always said, review mean more chapters. Byez! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter One: The New Blonde Arrival

Chapter one peeps. ^_^ Hope you like. I told you that this would go considerably faster. ^_____^ Enjoy.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaark!" A high-pitched voice, more like a shrill squeal, came from outside the bathroom.  
  
"What was that?" Faith asked, her head turning toward the door. She had gotten dressed and was now brushing her hair.  
  
"N- Nothing dear." The male magician smiled nervously and walked slowly backwards toward the door.  
  
"What is it?" The girl said angrily through gritted teeth. She stepped closer to our unfortunate mage. "Tell me." She was in his face now.  
  
He gulped. "That's my former apprentice, The Dark Magician Girl. She has a crush on me and thinks that I'm hers."  
  
"WHAAT?"  
  
Dark winced as she almost knocked his eardrums out and sent the girl in the other room in the bathroom.  
  
"Dark-" The blonde stopped short. She eyed the smaller, purple haired girl. "Who is this Darky?" She looked up at the male and pointed to Faith.  
  
He gulped. "Well. Ah," he tugged and the blue collar of his turtle- neck, the one he wore when not in his armor. "This is.. This is my girlfriend." He said the words with unease.  
  
"What do you mean, 'girlfriend'? As in a girl that's your friend? You mean that don't you, Darky?" The girl upturned her lip and made her green eyes swell with obviously fake tears. "I'm your koi, aren't I?"  
  
"No. I am." Faith butted in. She abandoned her hairbrush and it made a clanking noise on the floor. The small sorcerer was not happy with this new comer. "How did you get into this room anyway?"  
  
"I have a key, didn't you know?"  
  
"Oh." Faith turned to Dark. "Why don't I have a key?" She questioned him, but found that he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where'd you put him, you bimbo?" Faith yelled at The Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I took him nowhere." The other answered. "I bet you stashed him your closet in the shed, didn't you?" She yelled back.  
  
"For your information, I do NOT sleep in the shed and I DIDN'T stash him in any closet."  
  
The verbal fight went on and on until a passing soldier heard it and entered the room, the door had been left open.  
  
"What's going on?" The red headed commander asked. He saw red marks on both cheeks of both women.  
  
"She started it!" Each shouted and pointed at each other as siblings would.  
  
"Now, now girls. Just come with me and we can talk this out." The man offered his hands to both, but only the blonde took the kind gesture. Faith instead huffed and stormed out of the bathroom and into the hallway.  
  
"What a stupid, air-headed, bimbo. I _swear_."  
  
"You swear what?"  
  
"Huh." Faith looked up to see a blonde, blue skinned elf in front of her. "Oh! I mean.. Oh. Forget it."  
  
Mystic shook her head. "No. Tell me. Did something happen with you and Dark, did you two have a fight?" Her face wrinkled with concern and turned chibi, tears spilling.  
  
*swaetdrop* "No! No, no. It was nothing like that." The purple haired girl tried to clam her friend down by patting her back.  
  
"Oh! Okay. ^-^" She instantly turned to normal and perked up. "So what is wrong?"  
  
"Do you know a girl by the name of The Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
"I think so..." Mystic tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Is she that blonde chick that says Dark is hers and that I can never touch him?" She looked at Faith. "If so, yes, I have seen her and heard of her."  
  
"Yes! That's it. She was arguing with me about him. She just waltzed right in out room like it was her own. You know. And then she accused me of stashing him in a closet; she thought I lived in a shed. A SHED! I do NOT live in a shed. Hmph!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes in anger.  
  
"Uh huh.." The other nodded her head briefly. "Well. I'm going to breakfast. Care to join me?" The blonde offered.  
  
"I guess." The elf nodded and followed her friend into the dinning hall. Breakfast was almost over and just few of the monsters were still eating.  
  
"Better catch what you can while there's still food on the table." A Kuribo chirped.  
  
"Thanks." Maystic said and waved at the puff of brown fur. "I'll remember that."  
  
So the two of them sat down at the table and helped themselves to bacon, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, and toast. Butter, syrup, and jelly provided.  
  
"Morning." Came a voice from behind. It was perky and portrayed the owner quite well.  
  
"Hello, Lumi." Mystic said in-between bites of egg.  
  
"Hi. You already had breakfast I presume." Faith questioned the white haired elf.  
  
Lumi nodded and sat down between her friends. "You know what I heard?" She asked. Both elves dropped their utensils and leaned in to hear. "I heard that there are three new monsters in the deck."  
  
"Really?" Mystic seemed surprised, apparently have forgotten her encounter with The Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I know of one." Faith mumbled and crossed her arms, angry again.  
  
"Who is it?" Lumi asked.  
  
"You don't want to know. Really, you don't want to know." The purple haired witch gathered up her dishes and went into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as she had left a piercing voice filled and echoed within the dinning hall.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ah!" Both females winced and covered their ears from the horrible sound.  
  
As soon as it had stopped a girl with blonde hair and colors on her outfit that didn't go quite right with the name _Dark_ Magician.  
  
"Is that the person who Faith was talking about?" Lumi asked Mystic. The other nodded slowly and started to clear the table of her dishes as well, Lumi followed and they made an attempt to get outdoors.  
  
"Have you seen Darky anywhere?"  
  
They failed.  
  
"Uhh.. Come to think of it I haven't seen him." The white haired elf turned toward her friend. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Actually. I think I have." Mystic tapped her chin and thought. "I thought I saw him in the library."  
  
"Really? I'll go see him now. Thank you so much!" The girl smiled and took off toward the hallway leading into the library.  
  
Lumi looked over to her blue-skinned friend. "Did you really see him in the library?"  
  
"Yes. Yesterday." She giggled. "Let's go outside."  
  
Lumi nodded and followed Mystic out the grand oak doors.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
Whheeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________^ Did you like? Do you see the plot coming together? I think I do. ^___^ Jealousy and fights ensue! Please review.  
  
Hey, that rhymed. ^__________^ Byez! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Rituals and the Almost ...

Meep! Hello. The third chapter is up. Wow... Fast progress for me. ^_^ Hope you like. Thanks to all reviewers. I need to thank you more often. ^O~  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" She yelled, in the library too. The monsters and magic cards, traps as well, turned to look at her. Then went about their business as if nothing had happened.  
  
A Doma Angel of Silence shushed her and asked what she was looking for.  
  
"Darky." The blonde said simply.  
  
"Darky?" Doma questioned. "Who is this Darky you speak of?"  
  
"Oh.. I mean the Dark Magician."  
  
"Yes. I don't believe I've seen him here today." Answered the death angel.  
  
"Oh..." This took a while for The Dark Magician Girl's brain to comprehend. She touched her finger to her chin in a thoughtful pose. "I see.."  
  
"If you don't want a book or have anything to do here, leave." So Doma shooed the girl away.  
  
***** Outside *****  
  
"I'm glad we got rid of her. I hope Dark really isn't in the library." Mystic looked over at her elf friend. "He's got it bad. Having that bimbo following him around everywhere. Don't you think?"  
  
Lumi looked up from the ground and nodded. "Yeah, I agree."  
  
They stopped by a group of monsters nearby. "I wonder what they're doing." The blue- skinned elf asked herself.  
  
"I don't know." Lumi answered off hand.  
  
"Look!" The aforementioned pointed out a big staff and a sword. The staff resembled that of a Dark Magician's.  
  
"I see." Mystic said and nodded her blonde head. "Whose is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Her friend shook her head and tried to get a closer look. The crowd was thinning so it was easier.  
  
Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Here was this new magician, maybe a ritual by the looks of it. He had buttocks length black hair, his outfit made entirely out of leather and buckles, or so it seemed. His staff, as mentioned, was like Dark's.  
  
Mystic went closer to get a better look as well. There was a warrior. She thought a ritual. Someone had said that master Yuugi had played two in the last duel. He had a red ponytail and his armor were only two colors, black and yellow. A shield and sword accompanied him.  
  
The two elves turned to each other. 'Who are they?' Was mouthed by both.  
  
The rituals noticed them.  
  
"I'm," the black haired magician spoke, "The Magician of Black Chaos. Or just Chaos." He smiled at them. The warrior spoke next. "My name is Luster."  
  
Chaos took Lumi's hand and Luster took Mystic's hand. "Please to meet you." They kissed the girl's hands politely. Chaos had winked at Lumi.  
  
Both blushed and scurried off.  
  
"Yuck!" Shrieked Mystic when they were out of hearing distance. She shook her hand vigorously, as if trying to eliminate all germs on her hand.  
  
"What? I thought it was sweet." Her white- haired friend protested. She held her hand against her chest.  
  
"How dare you!" Mystic yelled at her.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Lumi let her hand drop and looked at her friend with curiosity.  
  
"Celtic! Don't forget Celtic!" The blonde elf stomped her foot on the ground. As you can tell she had a wide range of emotions.  
  
"Oh..." The other looked at the ground in shame. Her head perked up. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Mystic shook her head. "Nope! I haven't been walking around the castle like you do."  
  
"I guess so." Lumi looked off, her eyes faded, then came back to life. "Let's go find him."  
  
"No." Her friend protested. "You can find him yourself. I'll go play soccer with boys."  
  
So they waved and parted ways.  
  
***** To the Dark Magician ***** (Now we get to see where the sly dog slipped off to. ^_^)  
  
The lavender-ish clad magician watched two other magician's fight. They were both blondes, one in red armor the other in blue and red armor.  
  
He sighed and turned to face air beside him. 'Why did she have to come back. I know something must have happened between us at one time, but you kind of forget things like that within a 3000 time period.' He shook his head and headed to leave. The one in red called out to him.  
  
"I know what're thinking. It's about the annoying one isn't it?" He was suspended in air and gently floated down, the other followed suit.  
  
"Yeah." Dark rubbed his neck. "It's just that now I have someone else. And I don't want her heartbroken." He looked up. "You know what I mean?"  
  
"Mm Hmm." They both answered. The red one wrapped an arm around the blue one[1]. The blue one's name was Jou, named after the duelist Jounouchi. The red was Legardored.  
  
"Do you think you could help me?" Dark asked the couple.  
  
"No. But I know someone who could." Legardored said.  
  
"Who?" The younger asked him. He was jumping up and down lightly.  
  
"Luster. I heard he has a crush on the blonde." Jou said. He unraveled himself from his koi and floated in the air.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"Luster likes Miho?" Dark asked, confused on how anyone could love that girl. Her voice was too high and her breasts were just too bouncy, it was unreal. Of course it's hard not to get a hard- on looking at those, if you were single anyway.  
  
"Yeah. The poor guy, he's been chasing after her since I don't know when." Legardored shook his head. "I hope I gave you some good information."  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Dark bowed his head politely.  
  
"Come on. We're done here." The red one said up to Jou. "No we're not. [2]" He responded. "Oh. I see." He smirked and looked over his shoulder to find Dark had already left.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
Yay! I updated. ^_^ You like? Do you see the plot? Do you see where it is going? I thought so. ^____^ No? Well then you'll just have to wait.  
  
[1]: I just had to put some yaoi in there. *shrug* Why not? =^o^=  
  
[2]: Wink, wink. ^.~ I have such a naughty little mind. ^_^  
  
Please review. And if you could tell me Luster's full duel name I would appreciate it. Thankies. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three: Filler

^_^ Chapter 3. Aren't you happy? Okay, so chapter 4, but whatever. -. -0 Please read now. Thanks. ^_^  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
The girl sighed and plopped down to sit on the floor. She set her staff down beside her.  
  
'I give up.' She closed her eyes and was about to take a nap, right there in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Can I help you?" A rough, delicate voice said. It was from up above. "Hmmm..?" She opened her eyes and recognized the man from her fight with Faith.  
  
"I asked, 'Can I help you?' You seem to be tired and fell asleep on the floor." He bent to pick up her small staff. The girl snatched it away angrily and growled. "I don't need your help."  
  
"Fine," he turned to go.  
  
"But. Hmm. I guess. I *could* use help finding my room." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh.. I see." The man faced Miho again. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"It's Miho, and thank you." The female dark magician hopped up and stood beside the man. "So.. What's *your* name?" She asked him.  
  
"The Black Luster Soldier. Or just Luster, as everyone calls me." He started to walk to his right.  
  
Miho tapped her chin. "How do you know where my room is? Aren't you new too?"  
  
"Yes, but your room is right by Chaos's, which is by mine. All the new cards stick together you know. Or at least their room's are close together."  
  
"Oh. Okay. ^_^" She smiled and followed the warrior. She looked idly to her right and left. She found Faith's, Celtic's, Lumi's, Mystic's, and Dark's room. She stopped at the last mentioned.  
  
"Can we stop here? Please." She made puppy faces. Of course what we know about Luster, he let her look.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Thank you. ^.^" She gave him a hug and peck on the check. Making one soldier very red in the face.  
  
"But I don't think you should touch anything. He wouldn't really like that." Luster pointed out. Miho didn't pay a bit of attention and kept poking through Dark's stuff anyway. The man bit his lip nervously. 'I hope Dark doesn't catch me.' His eyes darted around him.  
  
A purple haired wizard was walking toward them.  
  
"Uh. M- Miho, Dark- sama's c- coming." The red head stuttered. He didn't want to leave her, but he did want to stay out of the leader's way.  
  
"Oh! Good." She smiled and skipped lightly out of the magician's room. "Hello Darky." She stepped up to Dark and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Hello, Miho." He mumbled and wiped away the spit the girl had left on his cheek. He looked at his open door. "What have you been doing?" He narrowed his eyes at the pastel clad blonde.  
  
"Nothing." She said innocently. "Luster's just been showing me around. That's all."  
  
"Then why is my door open?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! That, well...." She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I was looking for something of mine. It was lost and I thought maybe you had it." Luster butt in. His cheeks were inflamed a little.  
  
Both magicians looked at him. "Oh. What were you looking for?" Dark questioned him.  
  
Luster gulped. "I was. I was looking for my drawing's." He said uneasily.  
  
"Right. Since when were you the artist?" Dark asked, he was smirking. 'I knew Miho was the one who looked around. Fingerprints and her scent are everywhere. Pink fingerprints. Magic comes in handy.'  
  
"Since last century." The soldier stated. It was true he really did draw.  
  
"Come here." Dark dragged Luster away from Miho and out of earshot.  
  
"I know it was her, not you. You can stop pretending now."  
  
"Nani? How?" Questioned the warrior.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Now you tell me why you're sticking up for the girl."  
  
"I.," Luster looked at his feet, "I just wanted to show Miho that I didn't want her to get in trouble. I would take the blame for her. I well. I like her to say the least." His cheeks were crimson now and he was staring intently at his feet.  
  
"Really?" The purple haired conjurer said, more to himself then to Luster. The other cocked his head and said nothing in response, though he did nod.  
  
Dark smiled. "You realllllllllly like her?" He asked.  
  
"Yes.. Why? Do you think you can get her to like me back?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
Did you like it? I just wanted to finish the chapter. Sorry I'm so slow. Gomen. It will get better, I promise.  
  
*dodges flying tomatoes* ;_; Don't hurt me. I'll tell you what happens. ^_^  
  
Faith and Miho are going to fight. CAT FIGHT!!!! Jealousy ensues and the yaoi magicians again make an appearance. Will Luster get to Miho? I don't know. Review and find out. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Four: Cat Fight

Hi! Sorry I'm late. I just switched places. As in I was drawing more than typing. ^^0 It's this thing I have. I can't type while I'm writing. Yeah, weird, but hey.  
  
Dunames Valkriya18: Thankies for the name. ^_^  
  
ChibiBakaKitsune: Thankies to you too. ^_^  
  
*gives both cookies*  
  
Cooking Spray: Yay! ^o^ You reviewed. Me happy. ^___^ *gives Marlene plushie*  
  
R Amythest: Heh. ^^0 Guess I was wrong. *gives a sucker* I hope this makes up for it. ^_^  
  
Yes, I'm being too nice. *sigh* Oh well, I guess that's not a bad thing. Especially since it took me forever to update.  
  
*gives everyone cookies for bearing with this story and crappy author*  
  
Now on to chapter 4.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
"You can really do that? How?"  
  
"I'll figure out something."  
  
***  
  
A resounding bell ring floated through the castle and its grounds.  
  
Signifying lunch.  
  
"Lunch!" Mystic exclaimed happily. Abandoning her soccer game she sprinted up to the oak doors. She pushed them open and entered the kitchen, grabbing a plate to make herself comfortable. She stopped when her eyes hit the table.  
  
Miho and Faith were on top of the table both ready to fight. No one moved, each waiting for the other to strike first.  
  
Thank someone spoke. Faith.  
  
"Come on, why don't you attack? I thought you'd do anything for "Darky"", The wizard twitched to the mention of his horrible nickname, "Well?" Faith waved her staff tauntingly in her rival's face. Miho's cheeks puffed up, but she didn't move.  
  
"Ha!" The purple haired witch smirked. "Coward."  
  
"I. am. no. COWARD!"  
  
Miho backed up her words with powerful blast from the tip of her small weapon. Jumping up she aimed for Faith. "Take this!"  
  
"Why you little." She stood up quickly and threw her own spell, color shot from it and knocked the other on her rump, causing her anger to rise even further up.  
  
"Whore! That's what you are! I bet you've slept with hundred's of other men while you were gone! I know it!" Faith pointed her own wand at the blonde.  
  
"I don't want you here anymore," as saying this in a low voice she scared the little girl in front of her.  
  
Then it seemed like time stopped, everyone stopped breathing, waiting for the blast to come. It did. Gold and silver made a cocoon around Miho, spinning and spinning until it covered her completely. Time came back and the one encased was stiff as a bored and laying on the table unconscious.  
  
Faith backed down and her eyes became stone. She got off the table and went to the sheds.  
  
"Faith.. Wait.." Dark's cry was weak and made almost no sound.  
  
Then out of nowhere Jou and Legardored came with a silent 'poof!'.  
  
"What. Happened?" Jou asked, his questioned faded into the strong silence. Everyone was staring at the cocoon.  
  
Luster stepped up to Miho, or what was left of Miho. "Can you. Can you fix her?" He looked over to the two magicians that had appeared his eyes were full of tears not yet shed.  
  
Legardored nodded. "I.. I think we can. Ow! What was that for?" The red Dark Magician rubbed his arm from where Jou hit it.  
  
The blue one looked sweetly at the red headed warrior. "Of course we can fix it," he looked around the table. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Ah! Chaos, will you come here please?" He beckoned the ritual with his finger. "We need your help on this one."  
  
Chaos nodded and walked over to where the two were. eh. floating.  
  
The three circled around the injured female. Pointing their wands at the center of her head they chanted an incantation of healing.  
  
()()()()() &&&& ()()()()()  
  
Short, but I wanted to post something and this seemed to have a good ending. I hope you all don't kill me. I'm a slow updater, really slow. 


End file.
